Autonomous vehicles handle some or all of the tasks associated with operating a vehicle. For instance, autonomous vehicles can operate the steering, acceleration, braking, etc., to navigate to a particular destination. Autonomous vehicles rely on sensors or other resources to detect nearby vehicles, pedestrians, and other objects. The autonomous vehicle is controlled according to the signals output by the sensors.